2012-10-10 Getting Hired
It's an odd thing to be turned down for a meeting with a professional thief at a five star restaurant. Even weirder to have them instead change the location to a roof top. But... that's what you get when you hire outside help from Gotham of all cities. Jackie stares through the shadows and the darkness, through miles and miles of space, and into the shadows lurking all over the rooftop in question. He waits, patiently, for the thief to arrive. There was a time he had to do this sort of thing on faith, just show up and trust they wouldn't set a trap for him, but super powers do come with perks. On the other hand, he's not sure that being more paranoid is a good thing or not. He waits. He watches. Eventually she appears and he nods, doing another check, shadow to shadow to shadow, before taking a breath and walking through The Darkness and onto the rooftop. There it appears as though he was leaning against a roof access door and simply pushed himself out where she could see, though nothing could be farther from the truth. He grins at her as he approaches, making sure his feet crunch on the pea gravel surface, "You're late." he quips. The leather-draped figure slides into view easily, stepping out from a dark corner after pulling herself up over the ledge. When she's chided she merely shrugs, her own smile matching Jackie's. "If you knew anything about cats you'd know that they do not follow schedules." Catwoman leaps gracefully onto an AC duct and makes herself at home, comfortably seating herself. "I am sorry that you were kept waiting, she adds, her tone sincere. A hand raises and pushes her goggles back, revealing those green eyes of hers while otherwise keeping her identity a secret. "So just what do you have in mind?" Jackie nods his head, "Ah, but thieves do, and I don't want you for your feline tendencies. You're more thief then cat, I forgot to factor in the woman though. They, even less so then cats, feel the need to follow limits." he grins wider, "'S why we get along." he's unclear as to whether he means cats, women, thieves, or Sel when he speaks. "I need you to steal something of course, though if you'd rather just sit up here in the dark and find other ways to pass the time I admit to being amiable to suggestion. Unlike yourself, I'm perfectly okay doing what I'm told." he's feeling flirty tonight it would seem. The banter is cute but it does nothing to impress Selina who is a bit too business-minded to flirt tonight. Perhaps next time they meet he'll have better luck and she'll return every little tease and playful quip. "I do what I'm told when I'm on a job," she announces while looking at the back of a hand, inspecting the claws that grace each fingertip. "Are you going to dance around the damn subject or are you going to tell me what you want from me?" There's a wary glance up from her hand once she is silent again, her expression quite unreadable. Jackie's expression doesn't fade. He has to be flirty, quippy, because if he's not then he's the other Jackie, and no one likes the other Jackie. Well, no one decent anyway. "There's a statue, Egyptian, my employer wants it. In return he'll donate twenty five thousand dollars to your favorite charity." he makes a small motion that indicates the charity is her of course. "Anything else that goes missing at the same time is fair game and no concern of ours so long as the statue is delivered." The mention of charity has Selina swiftly growing defensive inwardly while her expression is otherwise held carefully in check with nothing in the way of reaction to give her away. "I see. How about this mystery person gives me thirty thousand, cash, and I distribute as I see fit instead?" Her mouth twitches once, a near-smile that never meets completion. "That way I can be sure the money goes where it should?" Jackie chuckles at that, "Thirty thousand it is." he says entirely to easily, his expression showing he would have gone higher, but she slow pitched it and so he takes it over the fence. "Ten up front," he points, "in that bag over there. Small, non-sequential, you know the bit." where he points there is indeed a small nylon cheap dollar store bag, crumpled up but obviously holding something. The bag is looked at in feigned indifference before she slides off of her seat, Selina's booted feet barely making a sound as she lands. "Sounds good to me. What about the time frame," she asks at the same time she stoops, the bag picked up and then shouldered. Jackie says, "So long as we have the statue by Thanksgiving, it's all good. It's short notice, only a couple of weeks, but I added blue prints and the nightly watchmen's patrol times on the blue prints in the bag, help you get a leg up."" "How sweet of you," Catwoman says around a grin, "but wholly unnecessary. I'm good at finding out that information myself." Usually by casing a place for a night or two. Observation is the best way to learn, after all. "Will that be all or do you have any more information or details you wish to pass on?" Jackie shakes his head a bit, "Not that I can think of. There's a contact number in the bag, ring it up when you've completed the job." he's done flirting too it would seem, and his face is hidden away in the shadows cast by his long hair. Selina nods once, her eyes holding to Jackie's for as long as she's able to before his features become hidden. "Thank you for thinking about me," she says, her expression and tone grateful. "Not that work is hard to find for one like myself, but..." She shrugs a bit and grins. Jackie shakes his head, "This isn't work." he says simply, "This is a test. The work, if you pass, comes later." yeah, because that's not ominous or anything coming from someone who shoots mobsters and disappears into the night like a creepy ninja. "Be good kitty cat." he says before turning to walk towards the roof access door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs